


Give Me A Break (please)

by Fanfic_Weirdos



Series: The Adventures of the Maximoff Twins [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, F/F, F/M, Hurt Katelyn Maximoff, Hurt Pietro Maximoff, M/M, Mutant Powers, Mutant Road Trip, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Pietro Maximoff is a Little Shit, Prank Wars, Summer Vacation, Swearing, Teenage Drama, Twinkies, Twins, Xavier Institute, group chats, katelyn has to keep her twin from killing himself with that one braincell, pietro has one braincell left and doesn't know how to use it, self sacrificing idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_Weirdos/pseuds/Fanfic_Weirdos
Summary: This is sorta and AU but not really the only thing really changed is raven lives wanda's name is katelyn (who is my OC) erik and charles are married and they raised kate and pietro (they are twins btw)  and pietro doesn't have super healing but anyways this is just going to be a collection of chapters some will be unrelated oneshots others will be multiple parts. All in all it's just a bunch of nonsense.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Pietro Maximoff, Erik Lehnsherr & Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Hank McCoy/Raven | Mystique, Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Pietro Maximoff & Charles Xavier, Pietro Maximoff & Hank McCoy, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff & Charles Xavier, Raven | Mystique & Charles Xavier, their all one big crazy family
Series: The Adventures of the Maximoff Twins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201919
Kudos: 10





	1. You Are An Idiot I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first part of the first chapter. I will try to update on a semi regular schedule but I won’t make promises I can’t keep.

" _Ok so in retrospect **maybe** the twinkies weren't worth it" _ Peter thought but damn getting shot in the chest **HURT**. The worst thing was that he didn't get his twinkies. :( Even though he did only have one brain cell he knew three things

  1. Getting shot in the chest hurts
  2. He can hardly breathe because his lungs were filling up with blood
  3. He was dying



It didn't take a doctor to know it. He knew he was dying the moment the bullet had hit him. This wasn't like the comic books there was no happy ending for him. Well it sort of was like the comic books because he had super speed his sister could do some weird ass shit his father could control metal and his other father could read minds but still there was no happy ending for him. He knew Katelyn would eventually move on it would take a long time but it would happen. His fathers would probably never get over it. Hank and Raven would miss him although he secretly thought Raven had planned this whole thing to get rid of him. Although Hank would probably be more annoyed by the fact he had to do more paperwork. It couldn't be his time to leave though he was only 16 for gods sake he wanted to do stuff with his life ok maybe not anything to big but still. Maybe he should close his eyes for a couple seconds.

* * *

Katelyn woke up gasping for breath as the lightbulbs in the lamps on either side of her shattered with a red haze surrounding them. She knew someone would have heard the noise and gone to get at least one of her dads. She reached over to her nightstand and grabbed her phone. 2:28am it said. She didn’t know why she had woken up the way she had but she knew something was wrong. Just not what it was.

* * *

Peter knew he was getting weaker, he knew he didn’t have much longer left. His breaths were shallow and raspy and blood was starting come up in his throat. He could try to reach out to his dad but he knew he was to far away and the bond between them wasn’t strong enough. But his twin on the other hand. Their telepathic bond was more than strong enough.

” _Kate”_

He tried. All that got was an overwhelming sense of worry

” _Katelyn”_

He tried again. This time he got something

” _Pietro”_

Ok, so it wasn’t much but it was enough to know she was listening.

” _Please help me I can’t hold on much longer”_

_“Where are you”_

She had responded

” _I don’t know I think it’s the convenience store on commerce street. God it hurts please hurry”_

_“We’re on our way”_

He lay there bleeding out for 30 minutes when he heard the X-Jet. They had come. He could let go and so he did

* * *

It turns out Hank and Raven were outside her room doing bed checks when she had shattered her lamps. So when they had come rushing in at the sound at found her out of breath, glass everywhere, and her looking freaked out and worried. She wasn’t surprised when Hank came over to her and started taking her vitals. She pulled her wrist away and said “Uncle Hank I’m fine seriously”. He responded with “Oh yes of course you are. It’s just normal for your pulse to be sky high and for you to wake up at 2 in the morning and shattering your lamps?” Alright so maybe she wasn’t fine. Hank had told Raven to go get your dads and while she had done that he had gone to get you a glass of water. 

“ _Kate”_

That filled her with worry because while she knew it wasn’t uncommon for her brother to go on midnight runs, this was different. Peter almost never talked to her during those runs. 

“ _Katelyn”_

_”Pietro”_

She responded 

” _Please help me I can’t hold on much longer”_

_“Where are you”_

She asked him her thoughts filled with fear

” _I don’t know I think it’s the convenience store on commerce street. God it hurts please hurry”_

At that point Hank had returned as well as Raven and her dads. “Pietro’s in trouble he needs help”That was all she needed to say for everything one to start getting everything ready and stuff

_“We’re on our way”_

In the 30 minutes it took to get to Peter her worry grew and the feeling in the back of her head that had been there as long as she could remember faded away slowly. Then as they arrived and Hank went out with Scott the unthinkable happened that feeling in the back of her head melted away and so did the rest of the world around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger I will try to update soon leave any comments or suggestions for future updates in the comments


	2. You Are An Idiot II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I anything in parentheses mean Katelyn and Peter and talking in Sokovian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I wrote this a 3 in the morning instead of sleeping.

Kate vaguely heard her dad calling out to her. She had wanted to respond but couldn’t. One thing kept repeating in her head “ _Please don’t die.”_ Subconsciously she knew she was in shock her brother had essentially just died. She felt someone put a blanket around her. That very same person then sat next to her and pulled her close. The person was Jean she knew the moment she started to stroke her hair. As soon as Hank and Scott came back in they immediately took off for the mansion. She heard Hank calling out for stuff. After a few shocks from the defibrillator they had gotten a heartbeat. Watching Hank shove a tube down her brother’s throat was it for her. She heard Hank calling out for her but her vision was already starting to fade. Before she knew it everything was dark.

* * *

Peter was vaguely aware of beeping and whooshing around him wasn’t until he felt some hard and plastic in his mouth and down his throat he freaked out. He heard the beeping sound increase and before he knew it his uncle Hank was next to him telling him to calm down. “Peter listen you where shot in the chest and I had to intubate you. I can take it out now but you have to listen. Now on the count of three I want you to blow out as hard as you can. 1..2..3!”

Taking out the tube was absolute torture as it slipped out of his mouth he started to cough and tears were forming around his mouth. He then felt something cold and wet enter his mouth. It was pure heaven as it went down his throat. “Thank you” he said. Hank at that point had laced a nasal cannula around his face. “How are you feeling?” Hank had asked. “I’m fine. Is Kate ok?” He asked as he saw her lying in a bed next to him with an IV in her hand. He had started to get up but a firm hand pushed him back down. “She’s fine. She went into shock last night. You both gave us quite the scare last night.” The faint accent in the voice told him it was his stepdad. He looked over to see both his dads staring at him disappointedly. “So... I guess you know how I got shot then?” He asked already knowing the answer. “Oh yes we do” Erik said. At that moment Raven had walked in and said well it was more like shouted “You Are An Idiot!” Oh yeah he was in deep shit.

* * *

So to make a long story short Peter was now banned from sugar and grounded until Hank said he was mission ready and being grounded meant that he wasn’t allowed to leave the mansion. He already knew he was going to get a bigger telling off Katelyn when she woke up.

* * *

Katelyn woke up slowly feeling the pinch of a needle in the back of her hand and a really bad headache. “So you’re awake..” She knew who it was. She knew it was her idiot brother who got himself shot over Twinkie’s. (Oh yes I’m awake and you my friend are an idiot. I mean seriously what the literal fork dude) She said to him in sokovian. (In my defense I didn’t know the cops were actually going to shoot) (Oh so I guess that make the fact that you DIED ok.) She said throwing her hands in the air. (Well I mean no but they were Twinkies! Besides I have been banned from sugar... indefinitely.) (Ha. Serves you right you scared the shit out of me. Oh and you owe me two new lightbulbs) Peter laughed at that and so did she. Oh yeah they were going to be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is the second part of the first chapter. I know they were really short but as I get more into it they will start getting longer. If you want to see anything in a chapter just put it in the comments.


	3. Online School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the chapter title says enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why i wanted to do this but i did. I know that technically they would go to school at the mansion but... we're just gonna forget all of that.

Due to the Covid-19 pandemic that had spread around globe schools had started to shut down and move to classes via zoom. Katelyn and Peter's school was one of those. So now their schedule was a little like this.

* * *

7:00 A.M

Kate and Peter were woken by Raven and Hank when they proceeded to yank their blankets off their beds. The twins then proceeded to yell every single curse word they knew in both english and sokovian. Rave responded to this with "Alright listen you two sewer rats. You are going to get your lazy asses up and get them downstairs to eat. You will then log on to your computers and GET. TO. CLASS!" The twins the proceeded to do exactly as told knowing if they didn't then shit to would go down.

* * *

7:30 A.M

After they had breakfast with all the other high schoolers that had to get up as early as them they went back up to their room and logged onto their chromebooks and into their homeroom. It was pretty much like normal the teacher took attendance told students about her sad life and everyone left the moment the "bell" rang. The only thing that was different was that you couldn't see anybody because everyone's cameras were off and the teacher had absolutely no idea what she was doing the entire class you either couldn't hear her or it was ear rape.

* * *

The rest of the day was more or less the same just different classes and different teachers having no idea what they were doing. The next few weeks were more or less the same. Everything was good with only a few minor mishaps. But as everyone knows having the same schedule day in day out could be kinda boring. So now Kate and Peter are starting to get bored. Now we all know boredom and two teenage mutants with ADHD don't mix well. So now the fun was about to start.

* * *

7:45 A.M

Kate and Peter had just gotten into their first period class. Math. They both hated this class mainly because the teacher required cameras to be on but that meant they could enact the first part of their plan. Eat It Or Wear It. They had used only one computer for that day and Peter had gone out early to grab a bunch of stuff from the store and Kate had made a bunch of paper slips for each of the foods. The door to their room had also been locked so nobody could get in well except for Erik but they would cross that bridge when they came to it. Peter was the first to choose a slip of paper. He picked clams. So naturally he chose to wear it. It was only then when Kate had started to pour the clam juice and all the meat or fish. That kids and even the teacher had started to laugh. Kate was the next pick up a slip and when she picked Twinkies Peter was pissed off and then proceeded to poor his clam meat onto her. It was then after the teacher had stopped her laughing that she asked them to unmute themselves and so for the rest of class they got to dump food on the other and eat it.

* * *

8:30 A.M

First period class was good and fun while they did their thing. Now it was time for social studies. This class was perfect for their plan since the teacher in this class still had absolutely no idea what he was doing. The plan for this was just a simple debate. Each time they would pick a new random topic and just argue about it for five minutes straight. When they got into class they immediately picked a topic. The first one was marshmallows. They didn't know how they were going to debate but they were. They kept with it for five minutes by some miracle. The debate was along the lines about whether or not were an ice cream topping. The entire time the students were laughing their asses off and the teacher was just confused. They got through a total of five topics before Raven came into their room and told them off and then dragged them into Charles' office where they were subsequently told off.

* * *

9:23 A.M

After being told off and warned by their dad if they were caught again the consequences would be bad. But that wasn't going to stop them. The plan for the next class was simple, spend it in the pool. It was perfect for this class because the teacher always had them doing active instructional time and note taking. So about three seconds into the class the teacher was already going off. They just hoped that nobody heard their teacher. The teacher couldn't continue yelling at them because students had started coming in. At the end of class when everyone had left the teacher had told them in a cold dead voice that she will be calling their father.

* * *

10:16 A.M

This class the twins didn't do what they had planned because they were both still on edge because when their english teacher said she was going to do something she meant it. Speak of the devil here comes Hank, Raven, Charles, and Erik were all on their way to their room

* * *

Peter and Katelyn will not be available for their online classes today

Erik Xavier-Lensher


	4. Flu Season I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Flu Season at the institute. Kate and Peter conspire to hide their sickness from everyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this chapter being so short the other parts will be longer. I just wanted to get this up soon because it's been a while since i posted.

The first one to go down was Jean. Hank was working overtime in the Med-Bay with the most critical so he was so cranky not even his wife could calm him down. (yes hank and raven are married leave me alone) Life had gone on as it normally would have just with people dropping like flies. Three weeks into flu season Kate and Peter had had to rush upstairs during dinner to go puke their guts out. Hank and Erik had come running after them. They waited outside for a couple minutes until they got worried and Erik unlocked the door. "Kate. Peter. Are you ok?" Hank called out into the twins room. Peter having recovered from the vomiting the fastest went out to them. "Ya we're fine we just really needed to come upstairs. Kate's eyes were..." He said to them. The two elder mutants immediately understood that Kate was having a panic attack. It wasn't uncommon for her to have them but when they happened her and Peter were always allowed to leave whatever they were doing. Kate had come out a few minutes later having recovered from the vomiting as well. "Geht es dir gut, meine kleine Hexe?" (Are you ok my little witch) Erik asked her in German. "Mir geht es gut, Papa. Mach dir keine Sorgen" (I'm fine dad. Don't worry) She responded. "Willst du, dass ich heute Nacht bei dir bleibe, Liebling?" (Do you want me to stay with you tonight, darling?) He asked. "Nein, mir geht es gut. Außerdem habe ich Pietro, wenn etwas passiert." (No. I'll be fine. Besides if anything happens I have Pietro.) She said. After placing a small kiss on her forehead Hank and Erik left the room. " So... You get the kit I'll lock the door." Peter said to his sister.

* * *

A couple days after the first incident and the twins weren't feeling any better. The nausea had gotten worse and their fevers wouldn't budge from their stubborn 102.3 but at least they weren't getting any higher. They both knew they couldn't keep up the charade much longer. "They hadn't shown up to any of their classes that day and knew someone would be checking up on them soon. "So how much trouble do you think we're going to be in when they find us?" Peter had asked his sister but she was already unconscious from the high fever and the virus wrecking her body. He knew he was going to join her soon. And so a few hours later when he saw black spots coming into his vision he wasn't surprised when everything went black.


	5. Flu Season II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins are found in bad shape

Charles and Erik were on their way to the twins room it had worried them when they never showed up to any of their classes that morning but they knew it wasn't unusual for them to skip class. However when Charles had attempted to reach out to Katelyn telepathically and got no response that's when the went up to their room with Hank on stand-by. "Kate! Pietro! Are you two ok in there!?" Charles called out. When they got no response Erik attempted to open the door only to find it locked. "Charles I know that they're teenagers and that they lock their door all the time but something feels wrong. Something is wrong and I need you to try to reach one of them before I go in there." Erik told Charles worriedly. After Charles had tried to reach out and got nothing he gave Erik a worried look and reached out to Hank telling him to get upstairs ASAP. Using his powers to unlock the door both of the men rushed into the room to the find the twins laying in their beds feverish and pale. They were both unconscious. It was at that moment that Hank and Raven had come rushing into the room Hank with his medical kit. Hank first ran over to Kate and immediately took her temperature. After finding it at a shocking 104.8 he muttered a curse under his breath. Not even needing to take Peter's temperature knowing it would be just as bad. "Raven grab Peter I have Kate we need to get them to they Med-Bay now!" He yelled. Picking up Kate and rushing out of the room without even a glance at Erik or Charles.

* * *

Arriving at the Med-Bay both Hank and Raven laid their twin on a bed. “Raven go get me 2 bags IV fluids, 2 injections of acetaminophen 400 mg, and some broad spectrum antibiotics this flu has most likely become pneumonia!” Hank shouted out while attaching the twins to all manner of machines and tubes and wires. When Raven came with the requested supplies her and Hank began administering them to the twins. After setting up everything and having the twins semi stabilized they finally took a breath. After listening to the twins breath sounds and placing oxygen masks on both their faces Hank told Raven to get the scanner ready as Kate most likely had fluid in her lungs if the sound of them were any hint. After looking at the scans when they came up and seeing her right lung was 25% full of fluid Hank said to Raven “Damn she’s gonna need a chest tube to drain all of that. Go update Erik and Charles while I do that.”

* * *

“They’re both stable for now. Since they went so long without treatment the flu developed into pneumonia. Right now I’m more worried about Kate. After a scan of her chest it was revealed that her right lung was 25% and her left at 10% so I’m not quite as worried about that one. Due to the amount of fluid in her right lung I had to insert a chest tube which will effectively drain the fluid from her lung. Right now her oxygen levels are low enough that I don’t think the oxygen mask is going to cover it for much longer. Which is why, I would like to ask you two for consent to intubate and place Kate on a ventilator to allow her lungs to rest.” Hank calmly explained and asked the two worried looking mutants in front of him. “Yes of course, if you feel that it is the best course of action you have our consent to intubate her.” Charles replied as Erik nodded in agreement. “Ok then that’s great. Now I’m going to assume that you want to know how Peter is doing?” Hank asked as the fathers nodded their heads. “Ok well. Obviously I’m not as worried about him because well he also developed pneumonia from what I could see there was no fluid buildup in either of his lungs. He has already started stabilize and his fever has begun to drop. Barring any complications that may arise he should be waking up with in the next couple of hours. Now I will come and let you know when you can come in as the intubation process can be quite difficult.”

* * *

As Charles and Erik both sat next to Peter’s bed and watched as the IV’s dripped into him and his chest rose and fell with each raspy breath he took they realized that this was no longer just the flu that he could die they both could die. They would have sat with Katelyn but currently she was more tubes and wires then she was a person. When they had first seen the ventilator attached to the tube in her mouth they had to admit they were scared. But now listening to the whoosh hiss sound of her ventilator and seeing the tape holding down the tube to one side of her mouth it wasn’t so scary anymore the scary thing was that this wasn’t one of those Fanfictions that Jubilee seemed so interested in this was real life and they might loose their children.


	6. Flu Season III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter continues to improve but Kate only gets worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for leaving every chapter in this on a cliffhanger I'm planning to finish up Flu Season with 1 or 2 more parts. So far it's aiming towards 2 but I will try to do 1.

Two days had passed since the twins had been found in their room. Peter's condition had continued to improve and all though he wasn't very lucid had woken up a few times. Kate on the other hand had continued to deteriorate and was now completely dependent on machines to carry out the life sustaining functions her body was no longer capable of. Right then Hank had come up to check on Peter's vitals. "His fever broke. He should be waking up soon and hopefully he'll be lucid when he does." Hank told Erik. Currently Erik was the only one with the twins because Charles had to deal with work for the school. "That's good to hear. How is Kate doing? Any better today?" Erik asked. Hank looked at him with a look that told him that there was no good news. "No, no good news. Her body is giving up. Her kidney function is critical so because of that she is on dialysis so that her body is filtering out the toxins in her blood. Her lungs despite the fact we did place her on the vent early they are beginning to show signs of tissue damage. Due to the condition of her other organs her heart is working overtime and is also beginning to give up and if it gets any worse she will have to be put on ecmo to take some if not most of the strain off of her heart.” Hank explained this to Erik who had a devastated look on his face. “Erik, listen I know you don’t want to hear this and I know it’s only been a couple days but if she doesn’t improve soon it. It might be time to consider allowing natural death and disconnecting all life support machines.” Hank grimly told Erik. Erik didn’t even give a response only looked down at Peter and squeezed his hand as tears rolled down his face.

* * *

As Peter slowly returned to consciousness the first thing he was aware of was a constant beeping and tubes in places tubes should never be. Slowly opening his eyes he realized he was in the Med-Bay. Turning his head to the right of him he saw Kate with a tube down her throat and hooked up to all manner of tubes and machines. As he tried to lift himself up he found a strong hand pushing him back down. Looking up he saw the hand belonged to his uncle Hank. “Don’t go trying to get up yet. You’re still pretty weak and your body is still recovering from a bad shock.” He said while checking vitals and writing stuff down in his clipboard. “Is she ok?” Peter asked motioning towards his sister. “You both developed pneumonia but she is a lot worse off you. Her lungs are full of fluid, she can’t breathe on her own, her kidneys are failing, and her heart is so overtaxed from the extra work it’s just about ready to give up.” Hank calmly told him. “But but she’s gonna be ok right doc?!” He asked tears streaming down his face now. All Hank could do was look at him tears starting to form in his eyes to as he walked over to her to check on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and leave kudos


	7. Flu Season IIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate wakes up and the twins recover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fair warning I AM NOT A DOCTOR

Three more days had passed since the twins were found. Peter had improved was now receiving oxygen via nasal cannula. Kate had also improved Hank had been able to remove most of the machines keeping her alive leaving only the ventilator. He had explained to Erik, Charles, and Peter that while her condition was improving the infection in her chest was still serious and if the antibiotics didn't kick it out soon they might have to consider surgical intervention to wash out the infection. On the night of the fifth day Peter awoke in the middle of the night to high pitched alarm and panicked voices. Quickly opening his eyes he saw Hank calling out orders to his staff to prep the OR for a thoracotomy. He was shouting orders left and right and nurses were giving Kate CPR while wheeling her off to the OR. Hank having noticed Peter's heart monitor pick up in speed came over to him. "Peter. Listen to me, you need to calm down your lungs aren't fully healed yet. We're taking Kate to surgery to clean out that infection it's time to stop babying it alright. She's going to be fine but I'm sure she wouldn't want you to throw a fit and need to be intubated." He said to him. Peter had started to calm down and he noticed Hank signaling over someone. "Mia great I have to go meet operate on Kate can you just stay here with him. Talk to him, Keep him calm, His oxygen levels need to be above of 90 tell someone if they get to even 89 ok." With that Hank was off to go save his sister.

* * *

Six agonizing hours later an exhausted looking Hank and an equally exhausted looking surgical team wheel out Kate who while still being attached to the ventilator and chest tube looks much less pale already. After having wheeled her into the space next to Peter Hank came over to him. "Hey, Peter. Everything went great, Kate was great. We managed to clear out all of the infection but I'm still gonna keep her on some antibiotics to be safe." All three mutants in the area expressed a visibly relived expression on their faces. "I'm going to go update your dad's and Mia if you want to leave now you can" Mia just shook her head and said she would stay with Peter. After Hank had left to go update Peter's dads Mia turned to face him. "Hey, how are you feeling? That must have been pretty scary seeing your sister like that?" Mia asked him. "I mean I guess it was. But then again it's probably my payback for putting her through that all the time." The two both looked over to Kate and for a good 15 minutes they just stared at her and listen to the sound of the ventilator. "I'm gonna go get to class I'm late already." Mia said while getting up and leaving. 30 minutes later Hank came back and saw that Mia had left for her classes and Peter was asleep in the chair next to Kate's bed he somehow managed get himself into. Not wanting to disturb him Hank left him to be with his sister.

* * *

Four hours after Kate had been brought out of surgery she slowly started to return to consciousness. She felt something tugging on the right side of her mouth and heard hushed voices around her. The beeping of a heart monitor told her she was in the Med-Bay. Slowly opening her eyes she saw Hank next to her checking on the monitors next to her bed. Seeing as it was the only sound she could manage she let out a low groan. Hank having heard the sound turned around to look at her with am warm expression on his face. Flashing an penlight in her face she immediately flinched away from the bright light. Putting his penlight away Hank leaned down and move her hair out of her eye. "Hey there, I wasn't expecting you to wake up so soon. Are you in any pain?" It was then that she realized the right side of her chest actually hurt a lot. Nodding her head she saw Hank push something into her IV line. The moment it enter she got a warm sensation throughout her body and slowly everything went black. Waking up the next time she was a lot more aware of her surroundings and slowly she realized that the tugging she felt on her mouth was a tube in her throat. Letting out a weak choking sound one of the monitors around her started to scream. Running over Hank silenced the alarm and began trying to calm her down. "Kate. Listen look at me. You have been very sick ok. I had to intubate you to keep you breathing. I know you want the tube out but I can't take it out yet. You're still to weak to breathe on your own. I'm going to give you something to calm you down and then the next time you wake up I promise you the tube will be gone. I promise." Kate nodded her head as tears started to roll down her face. She felt the sedative flow into her veins with a cold sensation and slowly everything went black.

* * *

The next time she woke up she realized Hank had kept his promise and the tube was gone. Turning her head to the side she saw Hank sleeping in a chair next to her. Turning to her other side she saw her brother sitting in a wheelchair with a nasal cannula sitting under his nose and his face staring down at his phone. Opening her mouth to say something she realized her throat was incredibly sore, so all she managed to get out was a very hoarse and quiet _Hello._ But apparently Peter had noticed it. Lifting his head up from his phone he picked up a cup from the side table next to her he started talking to her. “Here” he said well he offered her an ice chip which she gratefully accepted. He kept talk to her while offering her ice chips now and then. “Hank said you could have some of these when you woke up. He hasn’t left your side you got out of surgery. He cares about you a lot.” Surgery. That explained why her right side hurt so much. “Pietro Evan Maximoff! You have until the count of 10 to get your ass back in bed!” Turning to her other side she saw Hank absolutely livid. With a quick glance at her brother who was absolutely terrified. Shooting him a quick telepathic message the two began to plot the mischief and pranks that would happen while they were recovering. So now here we are four weeks later and the twins have been released and Hank looks about ready to commit double murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little background of Mia  
> -Mia is an empath that means she senses emotions and stuff like that so her and Kate have taken private lessons with Charles to learn to control their abilities and such so because of that they have become pretty close. When Kate introduced Mia to Peter the two instantly hated each other but over the years both have come to realize that they actually love each other but both are too shy to tell the other


	8. Field Trip? I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate and Peter’s class has an upcoming overnight trip to the school for a chance to meet the X-men. 3 months ago when the trip was announced Kate and Peter let it slip they know the X-men luckily no one believes them. Now they probably would have been able to pull it off if Kate hadn’t been in surgery after being injured on a mission on Saturday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know it’s stupid but I don’t care.  
> For purposes of plot Kate and Peter are identical twins don't ask how they just are come up with your own ways I don't care  
> *Peter's uniform so to speak will be based off what he wore in AOU final battle and Kate's will be off Endgame and Infinity War final battle*

Zooming and whizzing around the base was exhilarating for Peter. Stopping suddenly when he felt a sharp pain on his upper right arm he looked to see that one of the soldiers had hit his arm. "C'mon guys this was a brand new shirt!" He said while running and flipping the soldiers on their backs. Making his way around the base he eventually found his dad. Seeing a bullet flying towards his head he quickly moved it out of the way and knocked the guys unconscious. "Pietro what did you do to yourself?" Erik said noticing the small trickle of blood that was running down his son's sleeve. "This it's nothing I got nicked by a bullet. I'll be fine." Peter responded "Mhmmm... Sure. Once this is over you go see Hank but right now go help your sister she was asking for some on the radio a couple minutes ago. I think she's in the control room with Stryker and a few of his men." Erik said not even getting to tell him who she was with before he was 

"Took you long enough idiot." Kate said to Peter when he had entered the room. Not bothering to turn around to look at him seeing as she was so focused on keeping the bullets away from her head. After Peter had come in she realized many more guards had followed leaving them totally surrounded. "Just give up we have you surrounded. You mutant freaks aren't getting away this time" Stryker said while hitting Kate in the abdomen with a bullet the impact throwing her against the far wall. Immediately getting back up not knowing the full extent of her injuries because of the adrenaline flowing through her veins. Slowly rising a few inches off the ground and her eyes starting to glow red. "Well then you must really underestimate to power of someone who can bend reality itself." Finishing her sentence with a wave of red that knocked everyone but her and Peter unconscious. Collapsing to the ground in exhaustion it was then the the two mutants noticed the full extent of her injuries. "Kate your bleeding, like a lot" Peter said while pointing to the increasingly large blood stain on her stomach. "Well shit. That's not good" She said while Peter had picked her up bridal style and got her to Hank. Reaching the jet where both Hank and Raven had been waiting for the team. Running onto the jet ramp he yelled "Hank! Quick Kate's been shot!". Reaching the jet itself Hank told him to put her down on the gurney they kept set up when they were on missions. Immediately setting up an IV he went to work cutting off her shirt and trying to stop the bleeding. Quickly checking her pulse and breathing and cursing when he found her breathing quick and shallow and her pulse fast and thready. "She's lost to much blood. Peter, give me your arm you have blood she needs.” Sticking out his arm while Hank put a needle into it and connecting the other end to Kate he asked “What are you doing?”. Once the blood started to flow through the IV line he answered. “It’s called a direct blood transfusion. Because you and Kate are identical twins you have the exact same DNA which means you the same blood type. Right now she needs blood but I don’t have any on hand right now, so by doing this I’m basically giving her, her own blood so to speak.” Slowly turning her on her side Hank checked for an exit wound. Not finding one he quickly placed a temporary bandage on her. As well as an oxygen mask on her face.

* * *

10 minutes later Kate had been stabilized. She was connected to a portable heart monitor and an oxygen mask obscured most of her pale and blood stained face. The IV Hank had originally connected as well as the one Peter had still remained.

Peter had to admit to himself he was getting tired from having to hold his arm out for so long. The monotonous beeping of the heart monitor was currently serving as his lifeline. He knew he should tell Hank about his other arm, but right now the throbbing pain in his arm didn’t matter much anymore. “Hey kid, you doing alright?” Raven asked him in a concerned tone as she sat down next to him. “Hmm?! Oh I’m fine” He struggled to say when the small movement of turning his head made his arm protest. “You don’t seem fine. Hank come over here I think tweedle dee got himself hurt.” Laughing a little bit at the nickname he and Kate had acquired from a young age by Raven. Walking over Hank gently took his injured arm and inspected the wound. "You're gonna need a couple stitches. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked while collecting the necessary supplies to properly dress his wound. "I guess I just forgot about it." He said quietly as Hank disinfected his arm where the bullet had hit him. "Soo you forgot you had a bullet wound? Sure. I'm gonna give you a local anesthetic it won't knock you out but it will numb your arm while I do the stitches." A few minutes after he had injected the anesthetic Hank pressed his gloved fingers down on his arm and asked if he could feel it. Seeing as he responded no Hank went ahead with the stitches.

30 minutes later and the rest of the team had joined them in the jet. Peters arm had long since been taken care of. Walking over to him Hank asked "Hey Pete, You feelin Ok?". "Hmm oh yeah I'm fine." He replied shakily. Taking his pulse and finding it weak he told Peter "Peter I'm gonna take out your IV and give you some fluids. I think you've given enough blood we don't want you passing out from blood loss too." Slipping out the IV that had been giving Kate blood Hank quickly put a small gauze bad on the small amount of blood that had welled up in the crook of his arm. Slowly attaching another IV line and connecting it to a bag of saline he pushed Peter down and placed a blanket over him and told him to go to sleep.

* * *

*TimeSkip*

Monday Morning, Day of Field Trip, 10 Minutes Before Peter's class arrives

"Wait, wait so let me get this straight. Lorna wanted to play a prank on Scott by putting red food dye in his water?! Oh god that is hilarious. I miss the good old days when we were 4 and had no clue what was going on." Peter had been filling her her in on everything that had been happening around the mansion while she was in the Med-Bay recovering from her recent surgery on Saturday. "What are you two troublemakers doing now?" Hank was asking jokingly as he came to check on Kates vitals. "Us Troublemakers what ever gave you that idea" Peter said with his signature ' _I'm Up To No Good'_ grin. "Ya ya. Now you young lady. How are you feeling?" Hank asked her. "The same as the last time you check 15 minutes ago: Fine" Kate replied. "What is it with you two and making my life a living hell. Seriously Kate I can **see** the pain lines one your face. And you, don't you have school although I don't see the point in going considering you're coming right back here. Only you two could end up with a field trip to your own house." Hank replied as he injected a pain reliver into Kate's IV line and sitting down in the chair Peter had previously occupied. "Well first off it's not like anyone in our class actually believes we know the X-Men much less that we are X-Men and even if they believed us the chances of us running into Kate down here are like zero to none." Peter said. "Umm Peter... You do realize I'm giving a tour of my lab and the Med-Bay." Hank said. "Oh man you are so screwed dude" "I'm screwed we're both screwed your the one that's stuck in a bed down here". Before Kate could respond Peter had already left to go meet their class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Ya 8 chapters down! Please don’t hate on me for the incorrect science in this chapter. Although the direct blood transfusion is a real thing they used to do it during wars when they had no blood available. Also for those who are wondering the twins nickname is Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum. Please kudos and leave a comment.


	9. Field Trip? II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bla bla bla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I would like to thank anyone who is still reading this piece of shit. And a special thanks to ReadingFics for the bookmark you have no idea how much it means to me that people are reading my story and actually liking it. Anyways enough emotion on the story  
> GroupChat Names  
> Pietro: mind_yo_buisness_david  
> Kate: i_dont_need_no_degree_be_a_clothing_hanger  
> Scott: im_an_adult_virgin  
> Jean: and_they_were_roomates  
> Kurt: Jesus_take_the_wheel  
> Storm: what_the_fuck_richard  
> Raven: i_wont_hesitate_bitch  
> Mia: the_mentally_stable_one  
> Jubilee: the_only_innocent_one

“I told you people they would be to scared to show up.” One of the students said. “Who didn’t show up I’m right here” Peter responded to the student. “My dad dropped me off I got here like 10 minutes ago. Kate couldn’t make it though her appendix burst on Saturday so she’s still in the hospital.” Peter said to his classmates. “Yes your father sent me an email explaining the situation I hope she does get better soon. Anyways class if you’ll follow me inside were going to get out your started!” Mr. Peters said. (Anyone see what I did) Following the teacher inside every student except for Peter gasped in awe at the decoration and overall look. “Man this place is amazing. I would kill to live here.” As all the students were taking in the beauty of the mansion Peter zipped off to his room to grab his phone only to find his dads making out. “Ahhh! My eyes! Make it stop!” He screamed. His parents immediately broke their embrace. Looking at him with a face as red as a tomato Erik asked incredibly flustered “P-Peter what are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be in school?”. “Normally yes but professor dad over here scheduled a tour for my class here. I was coming to get my phone but now I need my eyes bleached.” Quickly leaving to go back class he noticed that the teacher was trying to find him. After spotting him the teacher let out a relived sigh and spoke to him in an exasperated tone "Peter! Don't run off like that again we are guests here." Peter scoffed at his last statement considering he had been born and raised here. At that moment Raven had walked in and started to explain who she was to class. "Of course" Peter muttered under his breath. "Anything you want to say Peter?" Raven asked. "Oh just debating weather or not I should kill you now or after school. Do you have a preference?" That earned him a laugh from Raven and an evil glare from his teacher. "If it's ok with neither option would be better. Anyways as I was saying before I was interrupted. My name is Raven McCoy also known as Mystique but for this tour you can all call me Raven. Today you will get to sit in on some classes, get a tour of my husband Hank McCoy's lab as well as his Med-Bay, and finally at the end of the day you will get to see a demonstration of our training sessions through the observation deck of the danger room. If you will all follow me we are going to sit in on a class with Charles Xavier-Lehnsherr the founder of the X-Men himself."

Arriving at his fathers class was uneventful when they arrived there Raven had told them to take a seat anywhere in the back. "Welcome students your just in time we're just about to start reading. You are welcome to participate in class if you would like. After class you will get to ask me some questions." Charles said to the children in front of him. Once everyone had taken a seat Charles began to instruct his class to take out there books. "This above all: To thine own self be true, And it must follow, as the night the day, Thou canst not then be false to any man. Now what do we think Shakespeare meant when he wrote that. Mia, yes." Charles said pointing to Mia. "I think he meant that we have to be true to ourselves and not hide who we are, and when we do that to no man will we have to hide from." Mia said. "Very good Mia. That was a wonderful interpretation of what you think he meant. Do any of our guests have any suggestions of ideas? Yes, you in the back." Charles said pointing to Alex. "Thank you. I'm Alex and I think that what Shakespeare meant was that the moment we allow ourselves to be free we no longer have to be the person man has expected us to be." He said. Everyone in the class began to discuss what Alex had said amongst themselves. "Thank you very much Alex that is a wonderful opinion. Oh look at the time it's time to leave. Now as I recall our guests here are expecting a Q&A." Charles spoke as the other class left. Many students started to to raise hands.

* * *

It had been a few hours since they had first arrived and Peter was on the bus with a few other kids to go get lunch. Unfortunately for him though Alex aka the twins bully and Ms. Lawrence the bully’s creator were also on the bus. Seeing as Peter had already received detention for talking to Raven the way he did he took out his phone and opened the group chat.

This groupchat is a mistake like us

mind_yo_buisness_david: can someone kill me please?

i_dont_need_no_degree_be_a_clothing_hanger: i’ll do you if you do me

i_wont_hesitate_bitch: what did you do now

mind_yo_buisness_david: bold of you to assume i did anything

im_an_adult_virgin: your you you always do something 

the_only_innocent_one: That's true.

i_dont_need_no_degree_be_a_clothing_hanger: ew grammar

mind_yo_buisness_david: raven you don't get to talk to me i got detention because of you

what_the_fuck_richard: how are you getting so much detention you already have enough last until you graduate college

i_dont_need_no_degree_be_a_clothing_hanger: who says he going to college

and_they_were_roomates: why is this happening were all in class get off your phones before raven notices 

i_wont_hesitate_bitch: jean i'm on my phone but i should be responsible for once and teach you guys something

**_EVERYONE HAS GONE OFFLINE_ **

Putting his phone away Peter realized that they were at McDonald's. One by one all the kids who were allowed to come got off the bus and into the restaurant. "You guys have 10 minutes once you've gotten your food get back on the bus!" Walking inside Alex shoved him out of the way causing him to hit his head on the door. Resisting the urge to use his powers he quickly regained his balance and went to go place his order. While waiting for his food to be ready Alex and his cronies came over. "Well look who we have here boys. The lier himself. You don't have your sister to protect you now. Besides it's not as if she could beat me she's a girl and a freak too." Without thinking Peter punched Alex square in the nose. His mother having seen the commotion rushed over to look at the damage. "PETER! Get back on the bus now you won't be getting lunch. Your lucky if you don't get expelled." Not objecting even though he knew he needed to eat something he quickly rushed onto the bus. 5 minutes later and the rest of the students were back, Alex holding an ice pack and napkins to his broken nose. "What happened here?" The teacher from the mansion asked. "Peter punched him. I think his nose is broken." Ms. Lawrence actually had a look of worry on his face. "Oh my! We have very skilled doctors back at the mansion I'm sure one of them will take care of your son free of charge. Let me call Dr. McCoy and tell him to have a member of his staff ready when we come back."

20 minutes later and they had arrived back at the mansion Hank himself was waiting for them along with both his fathers. He. Was. Screwed. Stepping of the bus Hank quickly took off with Alex and his mother meanwhile Raven had taken the rest of the class. Thinking he could sneak off with the rest of his classmates he quickly went to hide in the crowd. But boy was he wrong because soon he found he couldn't move his feet at all. Stupid shoes with metal in them. "Just where do you think your going young man? Erik asked his son. "Don't think this isn't going unpunished" Charles added. "It wasn't my fault he was being an absolute shit pile. You wanna know what happen just read my mind professor dad." Giving his son a confused look which Peter responded to with a nod of his head Charles looked into his head and saw everything Alex had done to both him and Kate over the years. "Oh god, Peter why didn't you tell us." Charles said while both him and Erik came up to comfort their son. "He said he would hurt Kate if I told anyone. I didn't want her to get hurt." Both of his parents wrapped their arms around him and Erik had wiped away the tears that had begun rolling down his face. "Go back to your class. I'll deal with this whole mess and by the way you and your sister aren't getting out of going to school here now." Charles said as he sent Peter off.

* * *

Kate woke up the find the curtain around her bed full extended. So that meant that her class was probably taking their tour. "You two just sit tight someone will be here soon to take care of you." She heard Hank say. So her class wasn't down here. What had happened? Turning her head to the side she saw Hank coming into her little space. She also caught a glance at who Hank had been talking to. The demon and her spawn. Alex and his mom had only managed to get a glance at who was behind the curtain before it closed. "Hey, how're feeling. You're looking a little flushed." Hank asked while sticking a thermometer in her ear. After getting his reading he placed the cover in the trash and took her pulse not trusting the machines that told him. "I think you've picked up an infection. Sit up I want to check your breathing your lungs are still a little week from your past visit a couple months ago." Flinching a bit a the coldness of the stethoscope she slowly breathed in and out. Putting his stethoscope back around his neck Hank grabbed the nasal cannula from side table and connecting to the oxygen supply he laced it around her face. "Aw man really. I hate these things." She said with a laugh that turned into a coughing spasm that had switching out the cannula for an oxygen mask that he held to her face pretty fast. Once she had managed to catch her breath Hank strapped the mask onto her face and started to check her incision. While checking her incision site Hank responded "Well clearly you need it. I'm keeping that mask on until you SAT's come up a little bit. It looks like you definitely have a little infection going on here. I'm gonna start you on antibiotics before it gets out of hand like last time." He said while beginning to rewrap her abdomen. Stepping outside the curtained off area he saw that a nurse was bringing back Alex and his mom his nose reset and an IV in his wrist delivering blood and fluids. "Hey kid. How're you feeling?" He asked. "I'm fine. They gave me drugs." Alex said. Hank gave him a smile knowing exactly what he meant. "I can tell. Let's see it looks like you get to stay in the wonderful X-Mansion overnight. Ma'am it's fine his doctor just wants him to stay here and watch him overnight it appears he lost a lot of blood." He said to the concerned mother while pointing to the bag of blood attached to his IV. "Thank you so much for doing this for us. I have no idea what provoked that kid Alex is a sweetheart." While helping Alex get into bed the mother asked about the curtained off area. "Oh that is one of the X-Men. She was shot on a recent mission. I am going to ask you to keep it quiet she needs a lot of rest she has an infection so she needs a lot of sleep." He calmly explained. "That won't be a problem." With that Hank left to grab antibiotics for Kate.

Five hours later and Peter was on his way down to visit his sister. While he punishment wasn't very severe it was still bad. Apparently a food fight had broken out during lunch and Peter had to clean it up, without his speed. Walking into the Med-Bay he saw that his teacher and her son were stationed in the bed next to her. Great. That meant they were staying overnight. He walked in and unsuccessfully tried to get to Kate. “YOU! How dare you hurt my baby! I’ll have you thrown in jail!” Running out from the curtains and not bothering to close them Hank demanded what was happening. “For once I didn’t do anything it was all her.” “ME! Your the one who broke my sons nose!” Hank expressed a puzzled look on his face. “Alright I haven’t known you for long but I have known Peter since the day he was born. I delivered him. If he did punch your son it would have been for good reason.” Hank shouted. It was then that both the mom and son froze in place. They turned to see a very pale looking Kate with glowing red eyes. Then Charles came in. “It’s alright Kate you can let go I have it.” He said calmly as Hank came over and pressed an oxygen mask to her face. “I already removed memories of you in everyone in your school except these two. They’ll both wake up tomorrow thinking that they got lost and he ran into a door on they way here.” Charles said to the at least semi-conscious people on the room. “So guess that means we’re going to go to school here now?” Peter asked with a chuckle. And then everyone else laughed. What was even their life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I was thinking of rewriting X-Men Apocalypse it would still follow this story line and bit and pieces of the movie. The major difference being Kate takes the spot of Jean in a way and at the end it would be Kate fully accepting her powers and doing the whole WandaVision transformation. What do you guys think?


End file.
